Taking Chances
by SBoleyn
Summary: Meredith Grey needed a place where she could start over, Mark Sloan wanted to get a second chance,..What happens when this two seek friendship in eachother and leave together? how are their lifes now 2 years later?
1. Happy And In Love

Taking Chances

Summary: Meredith Grey needed to leave Seattle, she needed a place where she could start over, Mark Sloan hated the 'Emerald City', he just wanted to forget everything and get a second chance,..What happens when this two seek friendship in eachother and leave together? how are their lifes now 2 years later?

A\N: I know I shouldn't be doing this, because my other fic is in progress but I promise I won't stop updating it(:

A\N: Ok, so Mer and Mark leave in season 4, Meredith and Derek broke up for good before that and Meredith meet Lexie, the story takes place 2 years after Mer and Mark left,..But I will explain why they leave and all that stuff in the story, you just had to read the chapters and find out.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own "Grey's Anatomy" or any of its characters :(

* * *

Meredith Grey was damaged, dark and twisty during the 3 years she spent at Seattle, well at the very beggining she wasn't, she was just a surgical intern with some 'daddy and mommy issues' that found love in Derek Shepherd and a very strong friendship in Izzie Stevens, Alex Karev, George O'Malley and Cristina Yang, but her dark and twistyness begun when Derek Shepherd's WIFE showed up at the hospital, breaking every chance of happpines Meredith thougth she had...And well all of you know the rest of the story very well, They broke up, Derek tried to work things out with his wife wich obviusly didn't work and they got a divorce, Derek and Meredith started dating again, then they broke up again, so that 6 months later Meredith ended up leaving to Miami with the man that broke Derek's marriage, his ex best friend and top plastic surgeon Mark Sloan. Now 2 years later is kind of funny that Meredith was able to found love and be brigth and Shiny with a man she tought was just a manwhore being friendly by moving with her to Miami, and not with the man she tought was the love of her life, Actually with Mark she was just taking chances, little did she know that she would end up the way she did..

Meredith woke up to the sunlight something that rarely happened in Seattle, the king size bed was empty and in the moment she realized that she start smelling eggs and bacon being prepared in the kitchen of hers and Mark's penthouse, so she got up from bed, put her hair in a messy ponny tail and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, coming behind her one year boyfriend and wrapping her arms around him

"good morning babe" said Mark turning around and giving Meredith a kiss on the lips

"well it is a very good morning now that you're making breakfast" said Meredith grinning

"it's not like I don't make breakfast everyday" said Mark laughing

"I was just saying that because lately we've been in such a hurry that we just head for starbucks instead of having a home made breakfast" said Meredith smiling

"well today it's a very special day"

"yep, 2 years since we moved here"

"the best decision ever" said Mark picking Meredith up and sitting her in the counter, standing himself between her legs

"I agree" said Meredith kissing him, Mark moved from his spot and went to grab 2 plates to put the eggs and the bacon in them, after he did that he placed the plates and 2 coffee cups in the table

"come babe let's eat" said Mark grabbing Meredith by the waist and bringing her down, they sat at the table and start eating

"hmm Mark this tastes great!" said Meredith smiling

"glad you liked it" said Mark,..minutes later they finished their breakfast and Meredith was washing the dishes and Mark was cleaning everything up

"hey baby I'm going to take a shower" said Meredith when she finished with the dishes

"care if I join you?" said Mark with his McSteamy grin

"Never" said Meredith smiling, at this Mark scooped her up in his arms and took a laughing Meredith upstairs to their bathroom, after they finished their steamy bath, they both dressed up and went to the parking lot of the apartment, so they could head to the 'plastic surgery private practice' they owned

"together or separate?" asked Mark refering to wether they should take 2 cars or just one

"Mmm I don't know do you have something to do after job today?" asked Meredith

"Nop, you?"

"just groceries"

"then we can take just one car, I'll go with you to the shop"

"Good" said Meredith smiling

"wait, where are my keys?" asked Mark looking in his pockets

"Mark come on! this happens EVERY morning" groaned Meredith

"I think they're in the apartment" said Mark

"Mark! look in your jacket's left pocket"

Mak did as he was told and look up embarrased with the keys in his hand, at this Meredith burst out laughing "Ohh come on! you've done worse things" said Mark

"yeah yeah wahtever let's go Mr-I-Lost-My-Keys-Every Morning"said Meredith getting in the passanger's sit laughing

"I'm going to revenge" said Mark grinning

"Really?" said Meredith raising an eye brow

"yup"

"how?"

"I'm so not going to tell you that" said Mark grinnig

"fine" mumbled Meredith pouting

"you're so cute when you're mad"

"shut up"

"Yep you're cute when you're bosy too" grinned Mark

at this Meredith smiled and said "you just got a way of telling the rigth thing, I don't know how you do it"

"well what can I say, I'm in love" said Mark pulling up in the practice's parking lot

"I love you Mark, thank you"

"Love you too hun, but why are you thanking me?"

"because you brought so much joy and happines to my life, I just,..I thougth that after what Derek did to me, I wasn't going to be able to trust or love anyone, but then you appeared and with you everything was a lot more easier..and I love you"

"Merry I should be the one thanking you, you changed me, yau made me a better person and there's no way to explain the way you made me feel baby, I love you too" said Mark before kissing her, after this both got out of the car and walked hand in hand into the practice, where they were welcomed by everyone before going separate ways

"bye babe I'm going to look at my patient" said Mark kissing Meredith's forehead

"Bye hum see you at lunch?"

"yep"

As Mark walked down the hall he couldn't think of somewhere else he would rather be, he loved his life the way it was and he was the happiest man alive, he couldn't even remember when all of this happened, pherhaps was the day he asked her to come to Miami with him, pherhaps it was after they start living together, the truth was that that didn't mattered to him, because what mattered rigth now was that he and Mer were happy and in love.


	2. We're Mer And Mark

Taking Chances

A\N: OMG! I wasn't expecting such a big response :D thanks guys! I wanted to answer individualy to all of you but I didn't have time, to those who said that I should get a beta, I honestly think the same because I'm from Venezuela so I speak spanish and yeah I speak english very well but not excellent, for you I'm going to try and find a beta(: ..Anyway guys Thank you! I loooveeee you all!

A\N 2: Ohh and guys, my chapters are set the same day the last chapter ended, so if I'm going to move weeks or days I'll let you know(:

A\N 3: Meredith is an attending, because she was a 4th year resident when she and Mark left, but remember they're working at a plastic surgery private practice, so yeah she chosed plastics, and they usually operate on the practice, but sometimes at one hospital that is very close to the practice

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own "Grey's Anatomy" or any of its characters :(

R and R!

* * *

It was 9 o'clock and Meredith was sitting in her office reading some papers..

"Doctor Grey?" asked a nurse that appeared in Meredith's office's door

"Oh hi Susan, what's up?" said Meredith looking up from the papers

"Doctor Crisitna Yang from Seattle Grace hospital is in line 2, she says is an emergency" Answered the nurse

"an emergency" Meredith whispered with a puzzled expression "thanks Susan" she said out loud

"you're welcome Doctor Grey" said the nurse leaving

The moment the nurse left, Meredith grabbed the phone, dialed line 2 and said "Cris?"

_"Finally! come on! do I have to call to that practice and said it's an emergency so I can talk to you?, I know that sex with McSteamy must be amazing but I'm your PERSON" _answered a very pissed Crisitna

"Sorry Cris, I've been busy, and my phone it's not working as it should" said Meredith

"_Umm whatever, I've got you the BEST gossip of ALL_"

"Spill"

"_McDreamy aka McAss is DATING satan!_"

"NO WAY!" said a very, very, VERY shocked Meredith

"_yup, Montgomery came here last week for a consult and now they're holding hands and kissing_"

"WHAT? oh my god that's, that's...I don't even have words to describe it, I mean it's disgusting, akward, and oh my god I can't beleive it" said a still shocked Meredith

"_I know! at least you don't have to see them plus you're with McSteamy_"

"yeah, I'm with McSteamy, and I love him" said Meredith smiling

"_Oh god you're nausiating_" groaned Crisitna

"Oh you and Owen are exactly the same"

"_Oh no! you're wrong there_"

"whaterever..How are you 2?"

"_Great, I'm very happy Mer_"

"Oh Cris I'm so happy for you"

"_Thanks, Ohh evil spawn just asked when are you coming?_"

"tell him that I don't know"

"_he says that you are a very bad friend_"

"Oh come on!..Tell HIM to come" said Meredith laughing

_"very funny Mer...Almant's paging me, gotta go"_

_"_Bye, say hi to everyone_" _as Meredith said this, the line went dead..so she keep reading the same papers she was reading before being interrupted, but she was interrupted once again by Mark comig inside her office with bags of McDonald's

"Hey baby" said Mark putting the bags on Meredith's desk and leaning forard to give her a kiss

"Hey hon, Ohh McDonald's yumi!" sai Meredith standing up from the chair, so Mark could sit, once he did that he put her in his lap and they start eating

"Mmm I talked to Cristina today, you are SO not going to believe this" said Meredith facing Mark

"what?"

"Addison and Derek are dating" said Meredith

At this Mark went pale and said "What?"

"Yeah I mean that's akward and disgusting"

"TOTALLY, but that's not what's bothering me"

"then what?"

"Umm well I was going to tell you this once we got home, but Richard called me they..well they need us for a consult at SGH"

"NO WAY!"

"yeah well I told him we didn't know if we could"

"we have to do it, I mean we knew that someday this was going to happen"

"yes, but not with Derek and Addison as a couple!"

"I know babe, but we're over them, we're together and in love..and we can make this"

"I love you sweety"

"me too..We're going to make this"

"of course we are, we're Mer and Mark" said Mark kiising her


	3. Tomorrow

Taking Chances

A\N: I'm so so so so sorry for the lack of updates, but seriously I've been really bussy with school...Anyway guys I'm going to do a double update today for having you all waiting for so long :D

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own "Grey's Anatomy" or any of its characters :(

R and R!

* * *

Meredith and Mark were in the shop after their shift endend..

"I alredy called Richard and told him that we were going" said Mark grabbing milk and putting it in the groceries cart

"what did he said?" asked Merdith

"you are no going to like this, but he said that we needed to be there as soon as possible"

"and that is?" asked Meredith grabbing some cereal before looking at Mark

"tomorrow" said Mark avoidin eye contact with Meredith because he knew whic was going to be her reaction

"TOMORROW!" yelled Meredith, at this everyone turned to look at her

"yes, now calm down people are staring" said Mark

"how am I going to calm down? I mean tomorrow! seriously! I have nothing packed, I need to call Cristina, we need to make reservations, we are going to see Derek and Addison" said Meredith rambling and showing her hands in the air

At this Mark grabbed her by the shoulders and said "babe you're freaking out, now breathe" Meredith did as she was told and Mark said "that's right, that's my girl"

"but.." Meredith was going to speak when Mark interrupted her and said "first when we got home I'll pack and you can call Yang, second I alredy made reservations at the Archifield, and third you were the one that said that we could face Addison and Derek, babe screw them they're our past, we are eachothers future"

"I love you" said Meredith before kissing Mark

"I love you too, now lets go home so you can call your twisted sister"

"my twisted sister huh?"

"yep, you two are the twisted sisters" said Mark paying for their groceries

"very very very funny Sloan"

"what? you now it's true" said Mark grinning

"no it's not, we're whole and healed now" pouted meredith, while she was walking hand in hand with Mark towards their car

"fine then you are the whole and healed sisters" said Mark smiling

"Umm better" answered Meredith grinning

"so do you think Derek knows about us?" asked Mark getting in the car

"I really don't think so, I mean the only people that knows are Cristina, Izzie, Alex, George, Bayley and the chief"

"yes but he knew we were going together right?"

"nope because, remember that before we decided to leave together, you had alredy stoped working at the hospital..So according to Cris he thinks that you left the same day you left the hospital and that I left after that on my own"

"wow, I never analyzed that"

"clearly" said Meredith laughing

"hey!" said Mark laughing as well, 10 minutes later the were in the penthouse, Mark was packing their things and Meredith was on the couch calling Cristina

_"this better be important Grey, I have surgery in fifteen minutes" _Said Cristina on the phone

"Hello to you too Cris" said Meredtih laughing

_"Whatever we don't do hellos, what's up?" _

"you better tell Alex that he is going to see us soon"

_"why? did you went crazy or something?"_

"no Cristina! Richard called us in for a plastics case, we'll be flying to Seattle tomorrow morning"

"_NO WAY!"_

"yep"

_"NO FREAKING WAY!"_

"I know"

_"so what about the Mc-makes-me-sick couple?"_

"we alredy talked abut them and we decided to screw them"

_"literally?" _asked Cristina laughing

"CRISTINA!"

_"sorry"_

"Anyway I'll see you tomorrow, god I can beleive that it's been 2 years without seeing eachother" said Meredith sighing

"_me neither, I miss you Mer_"

"I miss you too"

_"well enough of sentimentalisms, I gotta go see you tomorrow"_

"bye Cris" with this the line went dead, so Merdith stood up from the couch and walked towards hers and Mark's room, only to find him in bed watching t.v, with two suitcases at the door

"you finished that fast?" asked Meredith by the doorframe

"what can I say, I'm amazing" said Mark giving her his McSteamy grin

"and cocky" said Meredith smiling

"ÿou love me and my cockiness"

"yes I guess I do"

"come here babe" said Mark patting the bed with his hand, at this Meredith got in bed with him and snuggled against his chest

"I love you" mumbled Meredith

"I love you too sweety, now sleep tomorrow is going to be a big day" said Mark kissig her forehead

"mmm you're right" said Meredith before drifting off to a very needed sleep

Mark kissed Her forehead again, before drifting off to sleep himself but not before thinking about the events that were going to take place the next day.


	4. You're Freaking Out

Heal My Heart

A\N: Soooooooooooooooooo sorry for the lack of updates, It's just that I was uninspired but now I'm back(:

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own "Grey's Anatomy" or any of its characters :(

R and R!

* * *

Meredith woke up to her alarm clock at 4am, and in the moment she opened her eyes she felt thousands of butterflies dancing in her stomach, because in 7 hours she would be seeing her ex and the ex of her ex, that turns out to be the ex of her current boyfriend TOGETHER, yeah that sounds pretty messy and sincerely Meredith Grey was no longer the secure woman she became when she and Mark moved to Miami, all that strenght disappeared in the moment she thought about seeing Derek and Addison, but all those insecurities left when she looked up to the face of the man she was cuddled up against to, and saw in his eyes hope and love, the 2 things she needed the most right now

"we're going to be ok" said Mark reading her mind

"I now it's just that it's been 3 years, and I'm scared" said Meredith sighing

"babe there's no need to be scared ok? moving here was the best decision of our lifes and they can't ruin that, they're just people from our past and it's time to face them yes, but we're not alone, we have each other"

"you know that I love you right?" said Meredith smiling

"yep but I love you more" said Mark before kissing her

Meredith giggled and then said "really?"

"yep, wanna share the shower?" said Mark flashing her his McSteamy grin

"now that's the Mark I remember" said Meredith laughing

Mark joined her laugh and said "well lady you have to pay for that" and then he scooped her up in his arms and took her to the bathroom, where they laughed and did some other things

* * *

45 minutes later Mark and Meredith were in the airport waiting for their flight to be announced

"I alredy talked to Cristina, she said that she would pick us up" said Meredith sitting next to Mark

"Great" said Mark kissing her cheek

"Do you still love Addison?" Meredith blurted out suddenly

"What?" said Mark amused

"Do you still love Addison?"

"Honey you're freaking out, I stopped loving Addison 2 years ago, I mean yes she was a great part of my life but I'm over it, I'm over her"

"that's good to hear" said Meredith smiling

"you're doubting my love for you?"

"what? no, no, no, no I just needed to know that I'm not alone in this and that you don't love her"

"of course you're not alone baby, as I said this morning we're together in this and you're the only one I love"

"I love you too and sorry for the stupid question" said Meredith before kissing him

"It wasn't stupid, it was cute" said Mark smiling

Meredith giggled, in that moment their flight was announced, and she said "this is it"

"yep baby this is it" said Mark grabbing her hand leading the way to the plane, and 2 hours later they were sitting in it looking at eachother when he said "do you still love Derek?"

"What? no, we remained friends after everything happened but no I don't love him anymore, I love you"

"sorry it's just that since you asked if I still loved Addison well I..." said Mark but trailed off

"babe it's ok I get what you're trying to say" said Meredith grabbing Mark's hand

"Great thanks honey, you know I'm going to use the bathroom and I was thinking that maybe we could..." said Mark grinning

"Sloan! come on! seriously?" said Meredith laughing

"yep" replied Mark with the same grin

"perv" said Meredith smiling and standing up, when she saw him still sitting there she asked "are you coming or not?"

"really?"

"yes, let's go" said Meredith giggling, with this they entered the bathroom and had 'fun' for the second time that day

* * *

Cristina Yang NEVER was going to admit this, but for once she wasn't in the O.R and was actually happy, because she was at the airport waiting for her person, and that was actually huge she hasn't seen Meredith in 2 years and it's not the same speaking with her on the phone than having her by her side drinking tequila and picking random guys at Joe's, well right now they CAN drink tequila but they can't pick random guys because she's dating Owen and Mer is dating McSteamy , for god's sake McSteamy? the girl was lucky, first McDreamy then McSteamy, and who was she dating? McArmy: nice.

Cristina was sitting at the airport, when she got a call from Owen

"Hi" she answered

_"hey Cris" _said Owen

"how are you?"

_" great, just going out of surgery and you?"_

"tired of waiting, but happy to see Mer"

_"I finally get to meet the famous Meredith Grey"_

"yes you do, and speaking of her I just saw her, bye love you" with this the line went dead and Cristina yelled "GREY! I'M OVER HERE!" Meredith turned around and with a big smile she started running towards Cristina, when they met they hugged for almost 2 minutes and when they finally look at eachother faces Cristina said laughing "OMG! you're old" Meredith smacked her playfully in the arm and said "not more than you"

"hello ladies" said Mark coming over with their suitcases and kissing Meredith on the cheek

"SMcSteamy" said Cristina smiling

"Yang" said Mark grinning

"that's all? come on guys! hug each other" said Meredith laughing at their faces

"NO!" said Mark and Cristina at the sane time, at this the 3 of them burst out laughing, in that moment Cristina's pager went off and she said "well guys we have to go to the hospital"

"Great!" said Mark with a VERY sarcastic tone

"come on! it will be fun, we'll get to see George, Izzie and Alex!" said Meredith

"as well as the Mc-makes-me-sick-couple" said Cristina leading the way to her car

"Yang's right in that Mer" said Mark entering Cristina's car as well as Meredith

"come on! you're scared?" asked Meredith smiling

"Never" said Mark before kissing her

At this Cristina turned on the engine and said "Now you're the Mc-makes-me-sick-couple" at this Meredith and Mark burst out laughing.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Should I continue or not?


	5. Yes! of Course!

Taking Chances

A\N: OH MY GOD! Last chapter got 10 reviews! that's HUGE! Thank you soooooo much to all of you who had reviewed, alerted and favourited this story! :D ...Guys my mom just told me that today we're heading to the beach for 10 days, so I won't update 'till de 25th, thanks to that 2 HUGE things are going to happen, you now one of them but the other is a surprise! read and find out!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own "Grey's Anatomy" or any of its characters :(

R and R!

* * *

Addison Montgomery IS a figther, she had to figth to be a world renowned OB/GYN surgeon, she had to fight to keep her marriage working even thought it was a waste of time, she had to struggle between Pete and Sam, and where was she now?_._.Dating her ex husband, akward huh? well the thing is that she realized that he was the love of her life, and he realized that even after 3 years without seeing her they still were Addison and Derek, and Meredith and Mark were just things that got in their way of being happy.

Addison was with Derek in the catwalk, looking at the lobby when 2 persons caught her attention

"Derek look at the entrance NOW!" said Addison nudging Derek

"what?..Oh my god! those are..." said Derek

"Meredith and Mark" said Addison completing his sentence

"but wait! they are holding hands!" said a very shocked Derek

"no way! really!" said Addison looking at Meredith's and Mark's hands

"yes, I'm speechless"

"me too"

his attention

* * *

Meredith, Mark and Cristina were in the lobby of SGH

"don't you feel like you're some kind of freak and everyones is watching you?" said Meredith

"oh you can't even imagine" said Mark realizing that the whole hospital was seeing them, in that moment 2 people in the catwalk caught his eyes and he said "babe, look at the catwalk"

"Oh just perfect, now satan and McAss are watching us and talking about us" said Meredith

"get used to it, guys I gotta go see you for lunch?" said Cristina

"yes Cris" said Meredtih, at this Cristina left

"you want to give those to something to talk about?" asked Mark

Meredith giggled and then said "sure", at this Mark grabbed her and kissed her with lots of passion, and when they look up at the catwalk, satan and McAss had their mouths wide open in shock, just as the rest of the employees, at this they laughed and headed towards the elevator, when the doors of it opened, the same 2 people that 5 minutes ago were standing in the catwalk with their mouths wide open in shock, were standing inside of it.

"Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Montgomery" said Meredith entering the elevator with Mark, he just nodded his head to the 2 surgeons

"Dr. Grey, Dr. Sloan" said Addison, by this time mark and Meredith were standing in the back of the elevator, so Derek turned around and said "Dr. grey, Dr Sloan it's a pleasure to see you, but what are you doing here?" at this question Addison turned around too

"we're the attendings in the plastics case" said Mark, putting his arm over Meredith's shoulder

"we?" asked Addison

"yes, we have a plastic surgery private practice in Miami and Mark teached me all I know" said Meredith smiling up at Mark, at this he smiled and kissed her forehead

"that's very intersting, that's Mrs. Claudia Joy case?" asked Derek

"yes" said Mark

"ohh then all 4 of us are going to be working together" said Addison

"great" said Meredith faking a smile, in that moment the elevator reached their destination and she and Mark got out of it holding hands, then they walked across the catwalk and into the chief's office

"Hey Richard" said Meredith smiling, at this the chief popped his head up smiling, then stood up from his seat, embraced Meredith and shook hands with Mark

"guys please sit" said the chief, at this Meredith and Mark sat in the chairs in front of the desk, and the chief sat on his chair behind the desk

"first of all Richard, we're going to be working with Addison and Derek?" asked Mark

"well guys, the surgery it's a complete reconstruction of the woman's face, but she's pregnant and had bleeding in her brain, so yes Derek and Addison need to be there"

"we can do it, I mean everything is going to be extremely prefessional" said Meredith

"exactly" said the chief, in that moment he got a 911 page and said "It was great seeing you 2, but I gotta go"

"ok, we're going to grab Mrs. Joy charts, so we can read them trought lunch" said Mark grabbing Meredith's hand and leading her to the nurses station, 10 minutes later Meredith was asking nurse Debbie for the charts, and when she turned around she saw Mark standing in one knee and said "Mark what are you doing?"

"if you haven't realized, well this is the place were we met and I wanted to take the opprtunity to tell you this.." said Mark looking for something in his pocket, by this time everyone was watching, incluiding George, Izzie, Cristina, Alex, Addison and Derek, then Mark took out of the pocket a blue box, he opened it and there was a beatifull engagement ring iside of it, and he said "Meredith Grey, you've changed me, and you have no idea how much I love you, you've bringed so much happines to my life, and I can't imagine living without you, and all of your little details, your ramblings, and even your beautifull giggle, so will you marry me?"

by this time Meredith had tears in her eyes and said "Yes! yes! of course I want to marry you!" at this Mark put the ring in her finger, and everyone in the hospital was clapping, then she trew her arms around him so they both fell to the floor were they kissed eachother before standing up.


	6. Author's Note, Please read!

Taking Chances

Hello guys! sorry that I haven't updated, but I stayed in the beach longer than expected, anyway I plan to update this TODAY, but first you gotta tell me if you want this story to be all fluffy, humorous and happy or if you want a little bit of drama too! so leave a review with what you'll prefer and according to the results I'll update a happy chapter or a sad chapter! Please do it as soon as you can so that I can update early tonigth!

Love you all!

xoxo Sam :)


	7. I'm Not Dreamin' Or Stupid

Taking Chances

A/N: Guys thank you for your reviews! I really aprecciate it, I know that I said that I was going to update yesterday, but I got most of your reviews late at nigth, and during that time I was watching the first season of Grey's so I forgot about the computer and I saw you reviews this morning, anyway now I'm rambling so the really important thing is that most of you want EVERYTHING happy, but there are others who want drama, SO what I'm going to do is put in the next chapters a little figth between our favourite couple (but nothing major I promise!), thanks to that figth Mer and Mark are going to trust eachother more and be stronger as a couple so don't worry :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, If I did I would be giving you promos of the new season, no writing a fanfiction!

* * *

_"Meredith Grey, you've changed me, and you have no idea how much I love you, you've bringed so much happines to my life, and I can't imagine living without you, and all of your little details, your ramblings, and even your beautifull giggle, so will you marry me?"_

_by this time Meredith had tears in her eyes and said "Yes! yes! of course I want to marry you!" at this Mark put the ring in her finger, and everyone in the hospital was clapping, then she trew her arms around him so they both fell to the floor were they kissed eachother before standing up._

Slowly all the employes left the nurse's station, but not before hugging Mark and Meredith and giving them good wishes, the only ones left were Lexie, Izzie, Alex, George, Cristina, and Bailey they were all smiling at the couple when Bailey said "well who would've thougth that my intern and the cocky plastic surgeon would be getting married"

"no one" said Meredith Laughing, she hugged Bailey and so did Mark

"well love birds, I'll let you to reunite with you friends, but I expect a succesfull surgery on Thursday, and hard work coming from all of you" said Bailey, turning to look at her residents at the last part of the sentence before leaving

"MEEEEERRRRRRR! CONGRATULATIOOOONSSSSSSSSSSS!" yelled Izzie, before running to hug Meredith

"thanks Iz" said Meredith smiling

"and you to Doctor Sloan"

"thank you Izzie, but please call me Mark" answered Mark putting his arm aroun Meredith's shoulders

"Ok! congratulations Mark!" at this everyone burst out laughing and got closer to the couple, Alex hugged Meredith and lifted her off the ground before saying "congrats Mer" and putting her down

"thanks Alex" said Meredith smiling

"congratulations Mark, don't hurt her" said Alex

"Oh believe me I won't" said Mark kissing Meredith's head

"well, well, well our tequla girl is getting married, congratulations to both of you" said George hugging Meredith

"yes! thanks George" said Meredith happily

"thank you!" said Mark

"I'm going to be the maid of honor rigth?" asked Cristina

"Of course! but Iz is going to hel us plan the wedding" said Meredith hugging her friends

"YES!" said Izzie trowing a fist in the air, at this everyone burst out laughing, when they finally calmed down Izzie said "well Mer I know that I'm going to be the bridesmaid, but I thing that someone else is going to be with me"

"huh?" said Meredith with a puzzeled expression

"2" said Cristina

"I'm more confused than before" said Meredith

"Me" said Lexie smiling up at Meredith

"Oh Lexie! Hi!"

"Hi, congratulations!"

"thank you" said Mark

"are you guys still living in the house?"

"yes, George is in his room like always, Alex moved with me to your room and Lexi is in my old room" said Izzie

"oh that's great guys! then if Mark and I go to the house I should be able to bond with Lexie" said Meredith smiling

"great idea!" said George looking at Lexie with love eyes and putting his arm around her shoulders

"wait you're a couple?" asked Izzie

"Yes!" answered Lexie smiling

"since when?" asked Alex

"today!" said George

"ok can we stop! I'm starving" said ristina, they all laughed and followed hwe to the cafeteria

* * *

After they had lunch with the guys Meredith and Mark went to a conference room to plan the procedure, whrn they were arguing about that Addison and Derek entered the room

"Doctor Grey, Doctor Sloan we are here to congratulate you on your engagment" said Addison, at this Mark and Meredith stood up

"thank you Doctor Montgomery and Doctor Shepherd" said Meredith

"thanks" said Mark

"we were thinking that maybe on Thursday after the surgery we could have dinner together" said Derek

"Umm.. Sure.. why not?" said Meredith shocked

"great then, see you tomorrow guys" said Addison smiling and leaving with Derek

"Ok THAT was akward" said Mark laughing

Meredith looked at him an started laughing as well, before she said "can you even imagine it? WE having dinner with THEM!"

"there has to be a law that punish people for having dinner with their exes, that are now together!" said Mark laughing with Meredith, when they calmed down they kisse eachother and Mark asked "what time is it?"

"8, crap! we have to meet the guys at Joe's"

"let's go" said Mark grabbing Meredith's hand, 10 minutes later they were entering the bar

"MEREDITH! MARK! I ALREDY HEAR THE NEWS! CONGRATULATIONS" yelled Joe

"thanks Joe!" replied Meredith smiling

"thanks man" said Mark smiling too

"over here guys!" yelled Cristina from 2 tables that were together so that no one would be left out, Addison and Derek were sitting in the table behind those 2

"you go, give me a minute" said Meredith to Mark, he went to st with the guys and when Meredith came back she had in her hands a glass of double scotch single malt and a bottle of tequila, at this everyone laughed, she sat next to Mark and gave him the glass, he gave her a kiss and all of them started talking when suddenly Meredith said "when do I get to meet Owen?"

"probably tomorrow nigth, he's been in surgery for the last 8 hours"

"ohh that's bad, I really wanted to meet my brother in law" said Meedith smirking

"shut up Grey!" said Cristina smiling

"well we have the mic and the karaoke for anyone who wants to sing" said Joe

"OH I DO!" said Meredith smiling

"are you drunk Grey?" asked Joe laughing

"nope, but I'm happy and I want to sing about it"

"ok then, take" Joe said giving her the mic "what song do you want to sing?"

"no one needs to know by Shania Twain" and with that the music filled the bar and Meredith started singing

_Am I dreamin' or stupid?_  
_I think I've been hit by Cupid_  
_But no one needs to know right now _  
_I met a tall, dark and handsome man_  
_And I've been busy makin' big plans_  
_But no one needs to know right now _

_I got my heart set, my feet wet_  
_And he don't even know it yet_  
_But no one needs to know right now _

_I'll tell him someday some way somehow_  
_But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now _

_I want bells to ring, a choir to sing_  
_The white dress the guests the cake the car the whold darn thing_  
_But no one needs to know right now _

_I'll tell him someday some way somehow_  
_But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now _

_We'll have a little girl a little boy_  
_A little Benji we call Leroy_  
_But no one needs to know right now _

_And I'm not lonely anymore at night_  
_And he don't know only only he can make it right _

_And I'm not lonely anymore at night_  
_And he don't know only only he can make it right _

_I'm not dreamin' or stupid_  
_But boy have I been hit by Cupid_  
_But no one needs to know right now _

_No one needs to know right now..._

_

* * *

_So yeah Lexie's with George and because Meredith is whole and healed she wants to bond with Lexie, ohh and McAss and Satan want to have dinner with Mer and Mark, what do you think about this? :)


End file.
